This invention relates to an automatic umbrella, more particularly, to an umbrella which is longer effective for a number of operations once an active energy is accumulated.
The same assignee disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,512, a lightly operable fully automatic umbrella which can be opened and closed automatically. Said umbrella is operated by a relatively small force applied onto an umbrella closing spring positioned at the intermediate of the shank. By the way, an umbrella opening spring disposed on the top end of said shank is maintained in a compressed, energy accumulated position when the umbrella is kept in the closing state before opening, whereas said umbrella closing spring is also maintained in a compressed, energy accumulated position when the umbrella is kept in the opening state before closing. As soon as an actuating member is operated to release respective lock means, the umbrella opening or closing spring will be responded immediately to proceed fast and positive operation.
But with this umbrella, when the energy is accumulated the umbrella can be opened and closed automatically once only. In other words, before the opening of the umbrella each time, said umbrella closing spring should be compressed to present the preparative state.